Messanger
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What if a female student came into Fujimori High? What kinds of events will be happening... Stay tune.  D
1. Chapter 1

Messager – Princess Princess story Episode one – New Transfer Student

_x_ Anonymous _x_

'Why am I going to transfer to Yukito-nii's school all but this time…? No, the main problem is, why is it YUKITO-NII'S school? DAMN IT'

I cursed in my brain hard, with my luggage placing just beside me. Your sincerely, me, who is a girl but somehow my features revealed the opposite fact. Having a bleached shoulder length silver with locks of black and raven colour of hair, amethyst colour of orbs, multiply of ear thuds and rings on the both ear and followed by multiply rings in my fingers, this is me, Miyamoto Kaoru. I always in love with punk style of dressing up, like what I'm wearing currently to a MALE school. Cool isn't it? One female went to a BOYS' school.

Just right at the moment where I stop cursing on those stupid and meaningless reasons for me to be in a boys' school, the bus reached the destination which is in front of a hefty school which I assumed is Yukito-nii's school. "Hey lad, this is the last stop, you're alighting?" A deep voice hurried me with slight frustration and thus I grabbed my luggage and descended from the bus. Taking out my shadowy with slight hoary shine cell phone, and check if he sent any messages I missed. However assumption was absolutely wrong. "Alright where is he when the hell he told me he's waiting for me here!"

I cursed softly, thinking on the other hand, due to the fact that I'm bored and Yukito-nii's not here yet, I decided to look around. I began scanning the surrounding of the school for a moment and gave a gentle nod. 'Maybe it's not too bad for being a surrounding but what the worst is IT'S AN ALL BOYS' SCHOOL.' Getting bored once again due to the fact I lost interest in things fast, I began to be a statue and stand on my standing ground till that always late-coming brother of mine to reach the place which I think it would take at most 2 hours. I started staring at what's in front of me till all of a sudden the tree that I stared moved and a GIRL popped and jumped down from the tree!

'… W-What was that…?' One thought flashed passed in my mind as that female turned, looked around and met my eyes. Cherry Blossom coloured to Amethyst coloured. Everything seems to stop for a moment till the girl's cheek flushed red and open her mouth, tries to explain. "A-Ah! It's not what you're thinking! T-This-" The voice is quite unbelievable low for a girl, but it's still possible to happen in a girl's body. "Princess! Princess, Where are you!" Just right when the girl could even finish what she wanted to say, shouts or you prefer howls of males covered her voice and it's directing to the direction where the girl and I stood.

Due to curiosity, I turned to look on the group of hungry wolf, opps I meant guys that is running toward my direction and turned back to the chased lamb, I mean the girl, she had already gone. Next to no time, the group of hungry wolf males had run passed me with my older brother strolling behind and his childhood friend, Yamamoto Keiichi. He's one cold guy who only smiles toward my brother and me. Who knows why? Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii stopped in front of me and gave me a big grin with a one gentle smile from Keiichi-nii.

"You're late, friggin' late." I mumbled with icy tone as I threw my luggage hard toward Yukito-nii. Keiichi-nii just looked at us without any expression but his eyes revealed that he can't be bothered with us anymore since it's practically happens every times. Yukito-nii gave me an apology smile and explained. "I'm truly sorry for being late, Kaoru-chan, as you know that I'm in the school committee and thus I'm busy with some of my work and overlook the time." "Hmph." Taken aware of my ignorance toward Yukito-nii, Keiichi-nii opened his mouth. "Which class was you classified in?"

"Let me recollect the information. I assume that it's Class 1-D. Well, I guess." I gave Keiichi-nii my answer as the three of us headed into the school while Yukito-nii held on my luggage. Right at the time when we reached the entrance of the school, there's someone already standing there waiting for us. Yukito-nii passed my luggage to the much older man and gestured me to follow him. No choice, I began to follow. "Where are we actually heading to?" I asked him as we've already left the entrance one big distance. "To your class of course, Kaoru-kun. Do you still have any questions?" He gave me an answer as I silenced myself while Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii tag along.

Looking around the school, all the males were wearing the same uniform and there is no sight of any girl. 'Well no doubt this is one bloody boys' school, but who was that girl who's wearing that frilly dress…' My thought trailed off as there's a sudden enlargement of the older man's face while make me stunned for a moment and push him away as far as I could from me. "I see, Kaoru-kun, you're exactly opposite style of beauty of Yukito-kun. You gave the feeling of being icy yet they can't resist in getting near you… Even though the orientation had ended, rest assures, Miyamoto-kun, you will receive one warm welcome from your class."

After taking in what the older man had declared, I had shown my pretty middle finger in unseen way as we continue to walk toward my class. What he had stated make me pissed off. 'T'ch, old man, you're courting death am I right? Well, I shall grant it to you in no time.' I thought as I noticed Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii just follows us with an idiotic-sister/Kaoru look on their face. And just right when my fist is slightly lifted, the old man turned to me once again, this time, with a poker face.

'Holy. He almost noticed.' I quickly kept my fist to the back and noticed his expression in his eyes. He's looking at me like I'm some kind of weird being. "Miyamoto Kaoru-kun, you've reached your class. Please wait for a moment here. Yukito-kun and Keiichi-kun please go back to your class too. Classes are starting soon." "Yes sir." Both Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii said as right before Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii left, Yukito-nii gently ruffles my hair and mumbles something like "will come and see you during break time". I nod my head absently and they left. A moment later the old man gestured me to go in the class.

"Keep quiet class, we're going to have a new transfer student today." As the teacher announced, I went in the class and stood at the stage. Scanning the classroom, I noticed everyone of the class except two or three at the back of the class were blushing. Why in the world did they blush for? It's not like the person is a girl or such. Wait, I'm a female in disguise. I have forgotten that fact. Currently deep in thought, the teacher wrote my name and introduced me. "Class, this is Miyamoto Kaoru, younger brother of Miyamoto Yukito. Miyamoto Kaoru-kun, please introduce you to the class."

Nothing to introduced about me, and thus I just repeated my name and done one little tiny action which caused the whole class to be stunned. What's with that reaction, people? I've just only used my fine-looking finger (which is middle finger) with my beautified ring to point at you guys, there's no need for the staring, right? Oh I have forgotten to add that I proclaimed a few words to the class. "Don't mess with me." Please keep your stares, people!

"What a welcome introduction from the newbie…" I heard one soft yet full of sarcasm mumble at the back and thus I moved my gaze toward them. The person who made the comment has nice shade of sapphire light blue hair and eyes that matches colour with a darker shade while the guy who sat beside him nodded his head. He has a nice shade of creamy yellow let down on his shoulder with another nice match of his eyes. They didn't seem to notice my gaze on them, but I could see that they stuttered a little. Well, obvious due to the fact I'm GLARING at them.

"Now class, keep quiet. Sakamoto Akirah-san, please stand up." "Hai!" One confident voice makes me divert my gaze to the guy with dirty green hair and emerald green eyes who stood. "Kaoru-kun, this is our class President, Sakamoto Akirah-kun. Akirah-kun, please take care of Kaoru-kun." "Yes! Nice to meet you, Miyamoto-kun!" He said, as I nod my head to return the gesture he made. Well, that's because… He gave me a feeling that he's a nice guy and I'm not good dealing with nice guy.

"Well, since there's a vacant seat in front of Kouno Tooru-kun, Kaoru-kun, your seat will be there permanently. Tooru-kun, please stand up to allow Kaoru-kun to acknowledge your seat." The voice of the older man came into my ear again, and the person who stood up this time is the guy who commented on my action moment ago! I just took a glance at the sapphire blue hair guy, ignoring all the rants and discussions, and walked to the seat. Right at the moment I sat down, the guy named as Kouno Tooru introduced himself and the guy beside him to me. That does catch me off guard for a second, and I just nod my head. Maybe they're not as bad as their comments.

"Miyamoto Kaoru." I just gave them a simple introduction till the teacher asked Yuujirou something. "Yuujirou-kun, he will be staying in the school dorm, and thus he will be staying in your area, yes? Since he's _that_." What? "Yes." What the? All the guys sudden turned to me and red blushes appear on their expression. Feeling pissed; once again, I show them with favorite finger with my favorite ring on it (yeah... as you guys know. Middle finger).

Ignoring all those happening in the morning, it's time for afternoon break! Everyone does not dare to come and talk to me due to my attitude toward them and right at the moment I thanked them for that in my heart, the three guys: Akirah; Tooru and Yuujirou yet came to my seat and invited me for lunch. I fix my eyes on them for a second and nod my head, since I'm not so well with the school yet and they can be my tour guide. "Miyamoto-kun, did you bring anything for lunch?" "Nope, nothing for lunch." I gave him my truthful answer which earns a kind smile from him. "Do you want to go the school café to get something to eat or the school lobby?" "I'm fine with either."

I said again as he suggesting in going to the school café and the four of us headed there. During the trip, Akirah introduced everything to me and out of nowhere I heard a faint yet familiar voice calling out for my name. Straining my ear to hear while still trying to pay attention to Akirah's speech, I felt someone hugged me from behind. Turned to my back and gave the person who hugged me one big punch, I then noticed Keiichi-nii. "Oh hello, Keiichi-nii." I greeted him as he just gave me one faint smile and ruffles my hair gently. "Where's Yukito?" He asked. I pointed at the floor.

"Miyamoto-san… Is he going to be alright?" Akirah asked me as I just nod my head. "He's used to it, and he deserved it. Save those gestures, Akirah. Call me Kaoru." I gave Akira one faint smile as Yukito-nii stood up from the floor. "Sheesh, Kaoru-chan you've to change your violence attitude toward your blood-related brother." "Sorry but I don't acknowledge one idiotic person here as my blood-related brother." I said immediately which caused him to stone at his standing place. Keiichi-nii slapped him hard on the back and he resumed back to his usual self. All the four of them were shocked by the action. "Get use to it, people." I said as I pull Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii to the café for lunch. And soon the three of them caught up with us.

Time passed fast again and now its dismissal time and Yuujirou is leading me to the school dorm, with Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii tagging at the back while carrying my luggage. After a long distance from the school, Yuujirou and the rest of us paused, and pointed at the dorm. "That will be the school dorm, Kaoru." "…" One short silence between us till Yukito-nii came to my ear and gently whispered, "… Be careful, or you'll be exposed, okay?" I nod my head and gestured them to continue walking. '… Fujimori Dorm. Weird name for a dorm and that apply to the school too. ' I thought as the rest of us went in the dorm.

"Your name tag has yet been done yet thus I will get the dorm leader to create a name tag for you as soon as possible." Said Yuujirou as one door went open all of a sudden and reveal one older teen. "Ah, senpai." The older teen noticed and smiled at us. "Ah, Yuu-chan, Tooru-chan; Keiichi and Yuki-chan. So, this is Kaoru-kun?" "Yes." "Hey, Tsuji!/Yo." Yuujirou walked toward the older teen, as the rest of us follow suit. "I'm head of the dorm, Tsuji, a third year student. You could look for me if you have any problem." He introduced and smiled as I just nod my head. "Ne Tsuji, this is my sis-ow, I mean brother, Miyamoto Kaoru!" Yukito-nii say as Yuujirou interrupted.

"For the place he will be staying, it's the P-room, right?" "By looking at this, yeah, he does definitely will be staying in the P-room. I will arrange him to be room-mate with Miko-chan, and that meant if Miko-chan doesn't mind about that since he still unfamiliar with the school." "Yeah, hope so." Just listened to the conversation between the Tsuji-senpai and Yuujirou, I had an odd and bad feeling about the upcoming event. Gentle tapping on my shoulder, I turn and saw Yukito-nii is gesturing me to follow them while they tagging behind. Shortly, we're outside a room with a room-tag of 'P-room'. "Ah, it's been a while since I came here and nothing change, isn't it Kei?" Yukito-nii said as Keiichi-nii nod his head in agreement.

Tsuji-senpai nodded on the door and revealed the peachy-coloured hair with matching ruby-coloured eyes that's so… memorable. The atmosphere around us changed as both peachy-coloured hair lad and I stunned, looking at each other for a moment and the peachy-colour hair lad screamed at the next. "E-Erm?" "You're the girl who wears that frilly frilly dress in the morning." I said, casually and him getting agitate. "W-What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a student here!" "Bingo. I've transferred here today. You're a girl dressing up as a guy…" "YOU'RE WRONG! I'M A GUY! ABSOLUTE, NORMAL AND AVERAGE GUY HERE! NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT FACT!" "Prove it."

Right at the moment when the two words were proclaimed, all the guys around me looked at me with tomato-coloured face and eyes as big as white plate. I raised my hand and touch the lump that was on his neck. '… Okay, he's a real lad here, not like me.' I thought as I declared once again, "No doubt, it's a real guy. But." All looked at me again. "Why is he in a dress?"

"As you know, Kaoru-chan, this is an all-boys school, isn't it? And thus it's naturally to have something to cure their dull everyday life! This is how the 'Princess' formed in this school. They were a group of beautiful boys who will transformed into 'girls' and cheered the boys in the school. The current Princesses are in front of you, Yuu-chan; Tooru-chan and Miko-chan!" Yukito-nii explained as we settled down at the meeting room to clarify all information that I lacked about this school. "Let me absorb for a sec." "Oh, Kaoru-chan, adding on, I'm once princess at the same age as you currently and you're going to be a princess too." "… WHAT? You're gotta be kidding me!"

"But, you have one good privilege for being princess," Keiichi-nii added on, "Everything you used, eaten and etc. are for free." "And all you need to do is just wear those frilly-frilly dress, smile, encourage them and act like a girl!" Yuujirou said as I gave him a long look. 'I **AM **a GIRL, damn it.' "… Oh man this going to be suck. Can't it be rejected?" I mumble as I slide down on my seat. All of them shook their head. "If I could reject it, I wouldn't be here talking about princess stuff here. THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS INVOLVED WITH THIS!" "… The academic marks on this school sure are low." "Sorry but this school's no. 1 in the neighboring school. We're the elite. It's no big deal in boasting it anyway." "Then why in the world this "Princess' thing exist?" "This is an all-boys school, that's why." "… Sorry, I will be transferring to another school again. See you again, Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii." Right when I was about to run away, Yukito-nii had already grabbed on to me and chained me down on the seat. "Damn it!" "Just face it, Kaoru-chan." "…" Oh man, this school life of mine is going to be suck.

-Next Day-

Wherever I go, wherever I look, I'm surrounded by those groups of wolfs men outside, staring at me like I'm some kind of weird specie. 'Quit staring, damn it! I could like to dig you peoples' eyes right now.' I thought as the atmosphere around me was dark. "Hey, Miyamoto-kun, it became a huge thing, isn't it?" Akirah approached with a smile as I turned to look at him for a second, and turned back to the window. "Where are Shihoudani and Kouno?" Akirah asked again as I just shook my head. "God Knows." I mumble till someone, or maybe more than one, called out my name and right at the moment when I look at the voices direction, I froze on the standing ground.

'W-What in the world…' I thought as I sensed my eyes were twitching. "Jobs…" I mumble again and both Yuujirou and Tooru smiled. "Yeah, we're back from cheering for the sport clubs during their morning exercise for the game nearby. Well, yesterday you saw Mikoto during his job, didn't you, although he had been running away in the middle of it." Hearing Yuujirou saying this with a smile, I sweat-dropped while judging the dress that Yuujirou was wearing. I wonder, how can a guy like this could still be happy even he was forced to wear this? Weird guy.

While we're talking, suddenly a guy knelt down in front of us, which of course shocked me. "Shihoudani, Kouno, help me overcome the darkness of my school life, please bestow some vigor on this pitiful slave!" "Me too!" "Me too, please!" Soon, almost one large group of males stood in front of us. "All right," saying this, Yuujirou smiled sweetly toward the males in front of him and waved. "Good morning, everybody. Let's go through this wonderful day together."

"The smile, that belong to those angels! With that, we can go through another day!" And all the guys were all with 'I'm blessed' look on their face. Half of my face darkened when I see this scene. Don't tell me I will have to do this too when I turned a princess like them? Can I reject it? I thought as all of the sudden Tooru turned and smiled. "It's not necessary to do, we're just giving them more service sessions, since that's what they needed." … You sounded like you're mercy of them. "… No thanks for the services; I saw it all the time. ( Yukito's prince-like smile) I must say, I prefers Akirah's benevolent look."

On the moment I said this, I can see that their smiles froze. Ha, take that. "Anyway, I seriously don't want to do this…" "Rest assures, Kaoru as it is not confirmed that you will be chosen as princess yet. And, if you are really very objective about being princess, I will try and think of ways to help you out." Eyes widen, I took Sakamoto's hand and give him a 'You're my god!' look. "Oh my god, Akirah, you're my savior, my god! I always turn mysteriously calmed and comforted whenever I see you!" "… We just gave you an angel's smile and yet that doesn't calm you?" Both Tooru and Yuujirou said. I turns toward them and gave them a blank expression. "It didn't, and like I said before, I prefer Akirah's benevolent look and his kind smile. Oh Akirah, bestow me with your calming powers!"

Holding on Akirah's hand tighter, I heard whispers from the outside, and being quite pissed off, I turn at them and show them my pretty longest finger. Well, that shut them up. "Well then, we shall be changing now. See you guys at class later." "Bye. / Yeah, if not the class will start without you." Soon, both of them run away, and the onlookers lay their gazes on me and Akirah again. "Okay, I seriously hate the stare. Since when will they stop staring." "I have no idea too, well Kaoru let's go back to our seats. Class starting soon." "Yeah."

And soon, the time passed by and it's Break time. All of a sudden, a senior come into my class and stands in front of me. "Excuse me, are you Miyamoto Kaoru-kun?" "Yes, what can I do for you." "There will be a confidential meeting between the committee members. Please go to the student council room after school. Shihoudani-kun and Kouno-kun too. Well then, excuse me." He bow and walk away. Noticed Akirah, he bow at him and walked away too. "They've come, that's quick." "… Well, I don't really give much a damn toward it. All I wanted is to settle this situation quickly."

And very soon again, the school ended. The three of us which you guys had know who the three are stand in front of the student council room. Just right when we're about to go in, we sense a presence. Turn our head to the direction, we found Mikoto is walking toward our direction. "Just as we thought, Mikoto was asked to come too." "… A princesses meeting?" I mumbled. "Well then, let's go!" Saying this, I will clinched by Yuujirou and Tooru side by side. … Hey, you guys were too close, damn it! And I'm pulled in.

"Welcome to the student council's room, princesses… as well as the new princess candidate, Miyamoto Kaoru." "**…! YUKITO-NII; KEIICHI-NII AND SHUUYA-NII?**"

END# - Chapter 01.


	2. Chapter 2

Messager – Princess Princess story Episode two – New-born Princess

_x_ Miyamoto Kaoru _x_

Alright, that was the shocking part. I don't really mind much that Shuuya-nii and Keiichi-nii are the president and vice president of the student council but WHY is HE, Miyamoto Yukito, in the student council too? I mean, with THAT SHIT-KIND OF ABILITY THAT CAN ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE? Oh my god, the world has lost its sanity, greatly. Upon noticing that I'm greatly in shock, Shuuya-nii diverted my current attention to what he trying to talk to me about.

"Erm, I am very sorry about taking your precious time after school, but I guess you guys have already known me as I'm Arisada Shuuya, the student president of the school. And these are Miyamoto Yukito, Hirano Keiichi…" as Shuuya-nii introduces his committee members, I can sense deep creep down my spine. Why are they friggin' like a host club, when they surround Shuuya-nii like he's the main host… Even I almost have the urge to ask if the rest of the committee was chosen through their looks thus my idiotic brother got in, but of course I quite brush the thought away.

"Okay, let's go straight to the point. I guess you guys have known the reason why I had summoned you guys to come here." "Yes, all with the princess stuffs." I was about to say 'bull-shit' but I changed my words soon enough before that pop out. "Yes, of course. How much have you heard about the princess, Kaoru-chan?" "Three pure white little sheep in a cave full of wolves." That sentence just came out of my mouth straight without thinking. "What an interesting concept you have there, to be exact, the princess are here to enrich the boring lives of the boys here as a visual idol. Basically only the first year can be chosen to become princesses as due to the fact that they have more free time than the rest of the seniors of the school."

Shuuya-nii took a small break and continued. "And what most importantly is because their bodies are not fully developed." Oh my god, that sounds so wrong in a way. "Thus, it is easier to fit them into girl's outfits. From all the first year students, we will choose the best appearance and the best personalities, as for example if a person only has the looks yet without being popular, it will definitely not work." Shuuya-nii explained, as Mikoto shot out from his seat all of a sudden. "So, if I change my personality to be bad, then I don't have to be a princess, right?"

"You can't change your personality that easily, and of course, your request had been denied… Yukata Mikoto-kun. Face it, your princess place is irreplaceable." "T'ch." Mikoto make gave an 'I-hate-you-greatly' expression and sit back down to his seat. "Shuuya-nii, you know me well for being bad attitude but why am I still being here?" "You're a special request, dear Kaoru-chan." "Special request…?" "Oh yes, if you want to know, please feel free to find your older brother there." Shuuya-nii said as he points at Yukito-nii. I think I got an idea why am I chosen as a princess already.

And a moment later, a board appears in front of me. "Now here are the job descriptions." Wearing girls clothing to morning meetings… Encouraging others at school… Cheering at school events… Oh god, I hate those. "It is not easy to be a princess. But to reward such hard work, we have something prepared for that." "Oh?" "From the school activity budget, we have plenty of money to be used for the Princess budget."

"And of course when there are conflicts between Princess duties and the classes, absence from class or leaving early from class can be counted as school vacation, which meant that it will not be shown out in the attendance sheet." "… Okay…" I mumbled with suspicious tone. "This is not all, what I had mentioned was just the side dishes. We're getting to the main dish now. Every month you'll gets, thirty school food vouchers." I hate you, Shuuya-nii, knowing that I can't resist foods. "And of course, all the necessary school supplies, notebooks and sport clothing and all, even the shoes and uniforms are covered with budget!"

What the… Oh my god, I can felt that all the items are tempting me now. "All of them are free, in other words!" … Must. Resist. Temptation. "But I have one thing to mention, even though it have nothing with the benefits. " "What is it?" "Our photography club sells pictures of popular students. For the usage of the portrait, the model will receive partial profit." "I get what you mean; you're urging me to allow them take photos." "But it's a win-win situation, you get to earn money!" Alright, another temptation you're urging me now. "So, what do you think?" Shuuya-nii said with his usual (cunning) smile on his face. "… Alright then." I said as both Shuuya-nii and I take each other's hand as to show an agreement is done.

"Oi, Miyamoto! How can you make such a suspicious deal without any further considering!" "The foods… The money… They tempt me so much." After listening to my answer, Mikoto got agitated. "Just what have you been seduced to accept the job so easily?" "Well, all we have to do is just wear some frilly dress and etc, and we will be receiving much as a reward, isn't that a good thing?" "Where is your pride as a man?" Sorry, you have state this sentence to the wrong person, Mikoto. "It's somewhere but definitely not with me."

"But but but! You have to wear those frilly dresses, get your hair done and wear make-ups! Can you really stand those things?" "I see, now I understand why guys love to hit on you more, because you're a Tsundere." Yes, that shut him up! "I-I have my dignity as a man! What is wrong with it?" "Ah, ah, talks about being a man, then why are you running away from your jobs? This is not what man will do." I said as I diverted my gaze away, acting all 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude. "If you are able to pass as a girl, and if there is no other way, have the courage in continuing this. This is then a real man." Yuujirou stated, allowing Mikoto to shut his mouth. Ha, one thumb-up for you, Yuujirou.

"What causing Mikoto to hate this so much?" Looking at both Yuujirou and Tooru, I asked. "Oh, that is because he has a girlfriend!" "Ah, everything makes sense now. He doesn't want to let his girlfriend get to know about this, right?" "W-What are you talking about!" "Look, he stuttered, that means it is a bingo!" "I see… Yutaka-kun, I will arrange a talk with your girlfriend." "No need for that!" Seeing Mikoto's reaction, I can't help but laugh a little. And out of the blue, a male with much natural curl (I think) barge into the room and shouted Shuuya-nii's name.

"Arisada-kun! Are you done talking?" "Ah, Natashou-senpai, good timing to come in. Our little Kaoru-kun had just agreed in becoming a princess." "Really? Let me see, let me see!" The mad man charged toward me, staring at me so near that my fist is ready in punching him any time. I must says, he freaks me out, greatly. All of a sudden, he stood up again and screamed like a mad young lady, with unknown blushes appearing on his cheek. "Kouno-kun is black, Shihoudani-kun is brown and Yutaka-kun is red! Miyamoto-kun you are going to be purple! That suits you best! OH, we can put on coordinating laces! No no no, we should use necklaces with different colours with it! And of course the silk stocking should match the skirt, with lots of laces. Awesome, you guys are the best model! Ohhohohoho…"

The mad man laughed like a perverted old man, as the blushes on his cheek remains, make ma creeps out more, as I move closer to the person who is nearest to me. Don't come near me, hentai-jiji. "Natashou-senpai, you're scaring the princesses. (So please stop acting like a perverted weird old man!)" Shuuya-nii said, stopping that mad man. "Sorry, sorry. I am too excited. I shall keep that idea and start to design," saying this, the mad man run out (to be exact, is dash out) of the room. "… That person indeed creep me out greatly." I mumble as the corner of my lips twitched. "He is the designer of the princesses' costumes, Home Economics major, Natashou-senpai. He is just too excited and shown his weird side. Actually he is a nice person. He is just a little obsessed with his hobby."

"He is just a mad man, no matter how you describe him, Shuuya-nii. And you called that just a little? He's practically mad about it! He's scary…" I said, as I shrunk into the sofa. "Hahaha, don't tell me Kaoru-chan you are afraid?" Bingo. That kind of people scares me. I look away, admitting it. Soon, Mikoto shot up sand said, "Well then, since Miyamoto will be the next princess, then I'll…" "No way." "President!" "I already said you can't. It's only one year. Just bear with it." "You can only says that because you don't know how is it like!"

"Ah, you're wrong, Mikoto." I sit up, as Mikoto look at me with a weird look. "Yukito-nii, Keiichi-nii and Shuuya-nii were princesses before. I still have their photos when they are princesses." "EH?" And that scream is by Mikoto, Tooru and Yuujirou. "Well, that's why I said I was selected because of my looks. Because I was a princess, I've become the president." "I remember, at that time you guys are wearing Kimonos, so beautiful that once before I had mistaken Shuuya-nii is a female." "Ahaha, the obis were really tight, you know? What a painful memory."

"I could remember we wore traditional junihitoe, which almost killed me, with those heats at that time." "Simple Kimono is still the best." Currently the three of them, Yukito-nii; Keiichi-nii and Shuuya-nii are discussing about their princess time, ignoring the rest of them, still stunned from the shock they have receive. I've gotten use with those thus I'm just staring into black space, dreaming away. "Ah….! Now I sense resembles between Shihoudani and President! You guys treat people exactly the same way!" Tooru said out all of a sudden, I turned and look at that male with a weird look.

"O-Oi! I don't tease people like him!" Yuujirou said, as I gave him a suspicious look. Are you sure? Noticing gaze, Yuujirou blushed more. Yuujirou, you're giving yourself away, boy. "Anyway, I did it for a whole year and thus I will not allow any juniors to quit. Understood?" Oh god, the infamous stare. I gulped, looking away. "Well then, we have to think about the princess announcement for Kaoru-chan, please excuse us for now." Shuuya-nii said, as he cast us away from the room, with Yukito-nii and Keiichi-nii following us. Don't ask why Yukito-nii is casted out, have you forgotten that I stated that he only have the ability in destroy and not helping before? Keiichi-nii is someone like his care-taker. Sorry for the touble, Keiichi-nii!

-Next day-

"Ah, it's been decided! Miyamoto must be excited about the announcement day." The wolves group of male students mumbles, and all of a sudden, everyone noticed me. "We were just talking about you!" … "Princess Miyamoto, please give your best on your announcement day! We will support you!" Hearing these, I just keep quiet and nod my head. (But what's with the lilac sparkling background appearing?) The three of them look at me in awe. (Yeah, right, in awe, much. =_=) Soon, we reached home economics room. That is the very last place I would like to go in this school!

"Hello, we have come to test on our costume." "Ah, sorry, Natashou is not here yet. Please have a seat and wait a little more while." Good, that mad man isn't here. I thought as I sat beside, Tooru, with Mikoto on my left. "Hey, Miyamoto…" "Call me Kaoru." "Ah… Kaoru, you seem to be very calm and deal with them fast." "Just to get use to it, it's nothing by the way. I've seen worst." "Worst…?" "Yeah, the fans here are considering polite. I have been stalked, kidnapped by mad fans before thus this is nothing. And due to those I have a phobia of getting close to people who are too obsessed with a certain thing or their hobby." "Urgh…" The three of them turn speechless.

"Let's drop that topic. Mikoto, you can't change the fact that you will get tease." "Why?" "Like I stated before, you are a tsundere, you meant to be tsundere! That suits you best!" "Hm, what is tsundere by the way?" "Tsundere meant a character development process which describe a person who initially cold before showing their warm side. Tsun Tsun meant turn away in disgust while Dere Dere meant to become 'lovely-dovey', but for Mikoto it means all his blushes and shyness. Get it?" (Source from Wiki)

They nod their head, as both Yuujirou and Tooru looked at Mikoto. "Mikoto, you have to be like a Queen!" Wud…? "Queen…?" "Yes, Queen! Change them in respecting you! You have to master this skill!" Are you guys changing Mikoto from tsundere uke to a queen-like uke…? I wonder. "Hey, sorry for that wait, my beautiful princesses!" The mad man voice rings the room and I shoot up, grabbing someone near me and hide behind that person. I look up, noticing the blue hair, and noticed that the person I'm grabbing is Tooru. I gave him an apologetic look, he just smiled, trying to console me. Maybe he isn't as bad as I know.

Currently the mad man is blabbing all the way, despite we look at him like a mad man. I'm still standing in-between Mikoto and Tooru, my left hand holding on the sleeve of Tooru, still feeling a little afraid. Finally, his assistances (we assumed here) shouted at him to stop his babbling and allow us to try on the dress since we still have rehearsal later after dress-fitting. "Y-Yeah… Well then, Princesses, please try on the new outfits." Holy- How am I going to change? In front of the males and allow my real gender to be exposed? Just right that I thought we have to change here, they gestured us to different cabins, that allow us to change our clothing. Well, that's better.

Soon, when the dress-fitting is done, we headed to the gym for practice. "Shuuya-nii, ah, Akirah!" "Hello, Shihoudani, Kouno, Yutaka and Kaoru. I'm here to help the preparation for upcoming event." And soon after the practicing… well to be exact the whole section is full of Shuuya-nii teasing Akirah. Akirah's reaction is quite cute though… all the blushes and humbleness. We went back to our dorm room to rest. I must say, after these are quite tiring. "I'm tired." I mumbled, as I dry my hair with my clean towel. "Hey Kaoru… Are you really okay… in doing this?" "Why not, since my brother done it before… Mikoto, maybe it is not as bad as you think." "Different people have different perspectives, Kaoru." "Yes yes, now lets sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow."

-Next day-

Now the student council project discussion meeting is over. Next will be what everyone is waiting for, the new princess announcement ceremony. Please come out!" Shuuya-nii said as all the lights shown in the middle of the stage. "First are the ones everyone is already familiar with, Eastern Princess, Princess Shihoudani. Western Princess, Princess Yutaka. Northern Princess (I made this up since I don't know and they didn't state that –shrug-), Princess Kouno. Next us the main character, our latest transfer student, the newly joined Princess Miyamoto Kaoru!"

All the wolves howled males scream madly due to our appearances. I see that both Tooru and Yuujirou are giving the wolves mad males their queen-like smiles while Mikoto just looked shy. I put on a blank expression and look straight. "Next, please let them go around and greet everyone!" The four of us stand on a chair, the smiling guys are smiling, the shy looking is looking shy and I continue to give them a blank look. "Even though they are very beautiful, but please keep yourselves under control." … "Maintain the smile, Mikoto! And start smiling, Kaoru!" Tooru whispered.

"I don't wanna." I whispered back, while looking around with boredom. "… At least smile a little?" Yuujirou whispered back. "Yeah, I've already doing it, do it Kaoru!" … I guess I don't have a choice. Corner of my lips raised 20 degree and look around. "I've done it, okay?" I resist the urge of rolling my eyes, and I sense their smiles looked more real for now. "Sheesh, they really look like wolves…" I mumbled. "What kind of description is that?" Yuujirou answered back. "I'm just stating a fact here." "Yeah… I agree. Despite we're male they are still so excited." "They are just simply lack of females." I said. "Despite the whole male school, someone over here secretly have a girlfriend, eh." "Stop mocking me!" Mikoto shouted. "Mikoto, your image, please." Tooru reminded.

"Anyway, no matter what, we're in the same boat now. For this whole year, thank you for all your help." Oh, a thank-you in advance? I smiled. "Same to you, dear my friends… But I think Mikoto need the most help here." "What did you say, Kaoru…?" "Hahaha…" The four of us laughed, despite we're still 'greeting' the students.

End.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late updates. m(_ _)m Forgive me, I'm having examinations soon... So... Shouldn't be updating much... Sorry...


End file.
